


Not as a friend

by smileyrileys



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Femslash, i'm screaming at my own writing, rlly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrileys/pseuds/smileyrileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya can't take it anymore. She's going to tell Riley how she feels. What will their lives be like after the two best friend's turn into girlfriends? Set during season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as a friend

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be muliple chapters? if mj isn't going to build a canon rilaya romance, i might as well

“Riley, we need to talk.”

Maya grabbed Riley’s hand in the middle of the hallway, pulling her to the side. Smackle, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay just raised their eyebrows, stopping in the middle of the busy hallway. Students rushed past, some muttering things like “Walk faster.” and “Move!”

“You guys can get to class, we’ll meet you there.” she said, turning back to Riley as the rest of the teens nodded and walked off. “Riles …. I know this isn’t the best time, but we have five minutes. Plus it’s your dad’s class next, he’ll probably let us off the hook if we’re a few minutes late."

“What do you want to talk about?” Riley asked, squeezing her best friend’s hand. “You know you can tell me anything. The hole will probably be quiet and empty, let’s talk in there.” The other girl nodded and they walked down to the hole without a word.

Riley noticed that Maya looked nervous and was beginning to sweat. She knew that part because their hands were still together. Once Maya realized that she was sweating, she quickly dropped her hand. Trying very hard to avoid Riley’s eyes she blurted out three words. “I like you.”

“Awww, I like you too. You know that. Is that all you needed to tell me?” 

“You’re not getting it.”

“I don’t….I don’t understand. What am I not getting?” her eyebrows raised and she once again held the blonde’s hand in hers. “What are you so nervous about?”

Maya sighed, “You know how the past couple of months I’ve said that I liked Lucas? Well, I lied. I don’t like him that way. I like you that way. I’ve been in love with you my entire life and I can’t hide from that anymore.”

The possiblity of liking a girl had never crossed Riley’s mind and once Maya said it, it was like everything had made sense. The triangle was never a triangle because Riley and Maya were never in love with Lucas, but they were in love with each other.

“Oh.”

“Is that a good oh or a bad oh because I’m not losing you as a friend. If you don’t have feelings for me -- that’s fine. I can just move on and ....."

“Oh, Peaches…..” Riley let go of her hand and then threw her arms around Maya, hugging her tightly. “People always joked that we’d marry each other. Now it looks like they’ll be telling those stories at our wedding.” She dreamlly stared at the girl who used to only be her best friend. “I say let’s give this a shot. Now, how are we going to break the news to Lucas?” 

“I have an idea.”

“ —- Wait!” Riley said, “Where are you taking me on our first date?”

“If Lucas reacts badly —- you pick. If he sucks it up and we never hear about how he still has crushes on us —- I pick.” Once again, they grabbed each other’s hands and rushed to Mr. Matthew’s classroom. 

Cory heard a knock on the door and frowned when he saw that it was his daughter and her best friend. “You’re ….” He looks up at the clock. “7 minutes and 24 seconds late!” 

“Sorry Dad.”

“Riley. Maya. Please stay a few minutes after class so we can talk about how you can’t miss class in High School. I know I’m a cool teacher but! It’s High School! There are rules that I will get fired if I don’t follow.”

“Hey Matthews, can we have the classes attention for a moment?" Maya asked, already walking to the front of the classroom with Riley. "You know how you teach lessons about our lives? Well, our lives just a got a little bit different and I don’t think we can hold it in.”

“Okay…” A sigh. “What do ya got?” 

Riley smiled, waving towards Lucas before speaking. “The triangle is over. We no longer have any doubts about our love lives because we’ve realized that our soul mate was the one standing in front of us the whole time.”

“In simple terms….” Maya walked right in front Lucas, “I got to her first, Friar. Ha!” She smirked, proudly waving her ring in his face. “You should have seen this coming. This is what happens when you take too long to choose."

The classroom started clapping and it was like all the stress from their teenage love lives had lifted and gone out the window.

“You really should have seen this coming…” Zay said to Lucas, who looked like he had totally NOT seen this coming. He looked like the most surprised person in the whole classroom. Even Marley, who had only known Riley and Maya for a few days, knew that there had to be something going on. 

“I for one, am super proud of both of you.” Smackle suddenly said, “I know I’m not great with feelings, but I always knew you too belonged together. Lucas was always firting with me….so y’know…he didn’t seem right for either of you.”

“I don’t flirt with you!” Lucas exclaimed, sighing. 

“You better not,” Farkle said, smiling at Smackle. "She's mine."

Lucas just groaned. 

Cory just smiled, so proud of his daughter and the girl who honestly has always seemed like his second daughter. “Have you thought hard about this decision, Riley? You’re sure it’s the right one?”

“I have. And it is. Maya has always been there for me, my whole life. Even if we weren’t going to date, she’ll be in my life no matter what. She’s my favorite person in the whole world and I want to be with my favorite person.”

Both Riley and Maya sat back down in their seats. Riley turned her head and looked back at Maya, a huge grin on her face. 

“Hey, Save the gazing at each other for after school.” Cory commented, grabbing some papers from his desk. "Alright, now that the fun is over...who wants to take some pre-tests on the unit we started yesterday? I know all of you do."

Both girls blushed and looked towards the front of the classroom, where the lesson on the board was currently, “REALIZATION AND GROWTH”


End file.
